Reaper's Brigade
Reaper's Brigade (commonly called the Brigade) is an evil organization owned by BlackOps2025. It is one, if not the most, of the most powerful of its kind. The Brigade was created by the cyborg Ghost, until his Commander Vulture ousted him from power after a series of unacceptable failures and proclaimed the Supreme Overlord title has his own. Overall, Reaper's Brigade is an extremely destructive faction that poses a great threat to worldwide security and especially to the Trussian Empire. It is closely allied with White Fence Security against their common enemy the Trussian Empire. Members Ghost Ghost created Reaper's Brigade to destroy the Trussian Empire after being kidnapped at a young age from his home and turned into a hideous cyborg by secret Trussian polices. Unfortunately, a series of failures had him ousted from the position of Supreme Overlord. Now, Ghost is up with another faction, an organization of advanced battle androids called Iron Legion, to add Reaper's Brigade to his hit-list. Vulture The current Supreme Overlord, Vulture is a sadistically evil individual corrupted by his Trussian past. He possesses remarkable swordsmanship and shaodw-telekinesis powers.Vulture was responsible for the creation of the elite Neo Reapers unit, a highly-feared force of God-like Supersoldiers. Ranger Righteously the Brigade's best fighter, Ranger is Ryder's long-lost twin brother who, instead of helping out a community with a band of rescue pups, excelled in virtually every field of combat. He boasts a humorous personality alongside his mastery of any weapon on the battlefield. Karnivore Karnivore is essentially a mashup of a Fire-Bender, Earth-Bender and Ice-Bender in a wolf body studded with spikes and wicked armor. He was created to wield the powerful Elemental Medallion, a phenomenal discovery by the Brigade, and to this day serves as Ghost's personal bodyguard. Symbolism Coming soon! History ' ''Coming soon! '''Territories Coming soon! Operations ' ''Coming soon! '''Weapons Mag-MA Rifle ''' The Mag-MA Rifle is standard-issue for most infantry soldiers. It consists of a lightweight AR body housing an thorium-infused energy core that rapidly discharges magma-tipped bullets. '''Ares Railgun The Ares Railgun is a portable version of the Coil Railgun, designed exclusively for Ghost Recons. It renders even the most advanced sniper rifles obsolete. Plasma Machete This melee weapon pulsates a purple blade when activated that's capable of cutting through almost any material. It can extend to various lengths if necessary. Variable Grenade The variable grenade combines four common grenade types into one package: Frag (sticks on a surface, then explodes), Shock (disorientates enemies and electronics), Deflector '''(spawns a force field) and '''CSG (releases a cloud of blinding, toxic gases). Vulcan Minigun The next step in big automatic guns, the Vulcan minigun fires explosive rounds at a blistering 30 rounds per second. It is extremely durable and reliable. ECHO Beam Viewed simply as a living nightmare, the ECHO (Electric Charge Overflow) beam a trio of yellow energy streams that bounce between and hit adjacent enemies. Gemini Railgun The Gemini Railgun utilizes electromagnetic fields to launch a metal projectile that can reach the horizon in less than three seconds. The resulting impact is astonishingly devastating. Hydra Missile An impressive explosive weapon, the Hydra missile fires a warhead that split into smaller explosives before zoning in on its target. Aurora Warhead The Aurora warhead is an earth-shattering, long-range missile that unleashes a blast so devastating it'll vaporize anything in the vicinity. Drone Bay When enemies comes within range of the drone bay, it unleashes a horde of unmanned fighting machines that'll continually pester the intruders into submission. Units Infantry Commando Information coming soon! Ghost Recon Information coming soon! Juggernaut Information coming soon! Wasp Information coming soon! Vehicles Taipan '''Wheeled Fighter The Taipan wheeled fighter agilely outmaneuvers larger enemies thanks to its turbocharged turbo thrusters. It is equipped with an oversized energy shotgun dealing immense damage up close, and rocket launchers for enemies who tend to stray a bit further away. '''Vanquisher Battle Tank A titanic juggernaut, the Vanquisher battle tank demolishes heavy armor effortlessly using its twin 255mm concussion-canons. Multiple layers of alloy-composites and an ionized force field provides superior defense. Hellstorm '''Heavy Artillery Lingering far behind the front, the Hellstorm heavy artillery launches Aurora warheads that rains down on satellite-pinpointed locations. A battery of them firing simultaneously will induce a temporary meteor shower to those on the receiving end. '''Aircrafts Banshee VTOL Gunship A menace terrorizing the air, the Banshee VTOL Gunship brings the expression "float like a buttery, sting like a bee" to devastating new levels. It's armed with a 125mm Vulcan minigun and twin rocket launchers, making it the main assault aircraft of the Brigade's aerial force. Stallion Heavy Dropship The Stallion heavy dropship lands troops and vehicles in inaccessible locations while providing Hydra missile support. Vulcan turrets swinging from the portside doors add on to its firepower. An ionized force field greatly reduces incoming damage, ensuring remarkable survivability. Trident Fighter Jet The hypersonic Trident fighter jet screams across the heavens at Mach 6 to obliterate unsuspecting enemy aircrafts with its heat-seeking missiles and Vulcan miniguns. Its stealth chassis renders it near-invisible to most forms of detection. Corinthian '''Stealth Bomber The Corinthian bomber jet announces its arrival over enemy territories by dropping laser-pinpointed bombs. These explosives are controlled LSH CPU to hit individual targets. The breakthrough Nighthawk-inspired design makes it difficult to detect and bring down. '''Sea Vessels Gharial Armored Gunboat The Gharial armored gunboat presents a formidable threat on ocean waters. It is a fast-attack craft boosted by a supercharged turbo engine and protected by generous shielding of alloy-composites. Onboard weapons include Hydra missiles and Vulcan miniguns. Broadsword '''Destroyer A petrifying sight, the Broadsword destroyer is a massive warship that does its dirty work from afar. A grand total of six 255mm railguns outfitted with phased barrels fires projectiles that can travel through both air and underwater and hit with near-equal results. '''Predator '''Nuclear Sub Lurking deep beneath the surface, the hideous Predator nuclear sub waits silently for its unsuspecting prey to come within range, then unleashes a salvo of homing torpedoes. It also houses a drone bay launching swarms of bloodthirsty, torpedo-armed microsubs. '''Flagships Warlord '''Command Vehicle The Warlord command vehicle provides strategic commands and monitors the ongoing battle. Although large and cumbersome, it boasts no less than four drone bays that launches fighters equipped with Vulcan miniguns to shred enemies who stray too close. '''Icarus '''Battle Cruiser Flying high in the clouds, the split-hull Icarus battle cruiser is a 750-ton beast redefining the boundaries of aerial warfare. Its arsenal of weapons include Aurora warheads, ECHO beams and drone bays launching railgun-equipped interceptors. '''Faction Relationships Coming soon! 'Trivia ' Coming soon! Category:Paw Patrol Category:Evil animals Category:Evil Category:Evil Dogs Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations